


"20 Hours in America"

by Daretodream66



Series: President Barnes Series [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poet Steve Rogers, President James Barnes, Steve paints in this one too, The West Wing AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Cast of Characters:President James BarnesPoet Laureate and First Gentleman Steve RogersChief of Staff Sam WilsonCommunications Director Tony StarkDeputy Chief of Staff James RhodesDeputy Communication Director Peter Parker (He's older in this)Executive Presidential Aid Wanda MaximoffExecutive Assistant to the First Gentleman Pietro MaximoffExecutive Assistant to the President Pepper PottsPress Secretary Natasha RomanovFBI Agent Phil CoulsonSecret Service Agents to Eagle(President Barnes) Clint Barton and Loki LaufeysonSecret Service Agents to Falcon(Steve Rogers) Thor Odinson and Carol DanversChairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Percy Fitzwallace (The West Wing)National Security Advisor Nancy McNally (The West Wing)Vice-President Bruce BannerSee the notes.  It's important.
Relationships: Clint Baron/Loki (background), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: President Barnes Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614115
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	"20 Hours in America"

**Author's Note:**

> Although I’ve borrowed the title from an actual episode, this doesn’t, in fact, take place in a 20 hour period. I have also taken the speech from that episode and will put quotations around it to indicate that it is the product of Eli Attie and Aaron Sorkin. The speech was originally written for Gray Davis, the Governor of California after the 9/11 attack and then tweaked for Bartlett on the West Wing after a pipe bomb attack on a college campus. I mean no disrespect to the writers of the West Wing, I have the utmost respect for the way they craft their words.

President Barnes looks out at the crowd, making eye contact with his husband. Steve hasn’t been himself since they got the news. When the news came this morning of the bombing at NYU, Steve crumbled. He quickly got his staff to start making calls to his former students, trying to find out if any of them had been at the swim competition. He crumbled even further when he found out that Max McGarry had been one of the students killed. The President was already scheduled to speak in New York, but this changed everything.

‘“…More than any time in recent history, America’s destiny is not of our own choosing. We did not seek, nor did we provoke an assault on our freedom and a way of life. We did not expect nor did we invite a confrontation with evil. Yet the true measure of a people’s strength is how they rise to master that moment when it does arrive. Forty-four people were killed a couple of hours ago at New York University. Three swimmers from the men’s team were killed and two others are in critical condition. When, after having heard the explosion from their practice facility, they ran into the fire to help people get out. 

Ran _into_ the fire.

The streets of heaven are too crowded with angels tonight. They are our students and our teachers and our parents and our friends. The streets of heaven are too crowded with angels, but every time we think we have measured our capacity to meet a challenge, we look up and we’re reminded _that_ capacity may well be limitless. This is a time for American heroes. We will do what is hard; we will achieve what is great. This is a time for American heroes and we reach for the stars. God bless their memory. God bless you and God bless the United States of America. Thank you.”’

The applause starts and people are on their feet. Steve’s tears track down his face and Sam reaches over, taking his hand. Like so many others in the room, Steve is not alone in his tears. Sam knows that many of the attendees are professors that Steve knows, that Steve worked with, that grieve the loss of students and friends. Steve gently squeezes Sam’s hand in quiet thanks.

Wanda stands next to Peter watching the way the young man’s face stares admiringly at the President. The words may have been his, but it’s the execution that gives them life. And no one executes words like President James B. Barnes. Wanda knows that the admiration isn’t misplaced. Her boss is a good man, a great leader, and believes the words that Peter put on the page.

“When did you write that last part?” She’d heard the speech earlier, before they left Washington and that part wasn’t in it.

“In the car from the airport.” Peter hasn’t taken his eyes from the President as he descends the stairs and pulls his husband into a crushing hug. Wanda shakes her head and can only be thankful she gets to be a part of this weird group of people that are so brilliant and caring. She turns to watch her boss. The President holds Steve close, whispering quiet words in his ear. She doesn’t know or care what he’s saying; all that matters is that Steve visibly relaxes in the hold of a man that loves him more than life.

Cupping Steve’s cheek, Bucky tries to wipe away the tears, but they keep coming. “I love you so, so much and I am so sorry this happened.”

Steve nods, pulling Bucky back in for more contact. He sobs for a few minutes, then whispers next to Bucky’s ear. “I’m going to stay a few days and see the families.”

“I’m headed to California and won’t be back until Friday, so take as much time as you need.” Bucky takes Steve’s hand. Steve hasn’t been able to let him get to far today, holding on like his life depends on it. The President waves Pietro over. “Have you set up arrangements for Steve to stay in the city?”

Pietro leans in, talking over the crowd. “Yes sir, Thor and Carol have already set up security. Agent Coulson is with the car and Mr. Stark has prepared a floor at the Tower.”

“And you’ll be staying too?” Bucky looks back over at Steve, who seems lost in his own thoughts.

“Of course, Mr. President. I’ll be with him the whole time.” The President pats the young man’s arm, giving a silent thank you. Pietro nods and goes to talk to his sister. She hugs him, thankful after the day’s tragedy. “I have never seen him like this.”

She leans away, patting her brother’s cheek. “This is the first time he’s dealt with a loss since his mother. He needs time and to give attention to those he cares about.” Pietro pulls her against him again. “You will take care of him…and yourself.”

“I’m older, I’m supposed to be consoling you.” He gets that wicked grin he always gives her when reminding his sister that he’s 12 minutes older.

Wanda gives an affectionate smack to the chest. “Yeah, yeah, but older doesn’t mean wiser, asshole.”

Steve gives a lingering kiss to his husband as they part ways in the underground garage. Wanda has the door open of the limousine, waiting patiently for the President. She will stand there all night if it means her friend gets the reassurance he needs from her boss. She and Pietro have been privy to many quiet meetings between their respective bosses and what they know and have seen will always remain private. Clint stands off to the side and Loki, the new addition to Eagle’s detail, watch as the men have their moment. “I’ll be back Friday night.” Steve nods. “Will you be okay?”

Steve, who’s been staring at the ground, finally raises his eyes. “I honestly don’t know. Max was, he was…he was special. His mind worked quicker than mine most days.” He chuckles, then gives a quiet whimper. “I don’t like talking about him in past tense.”

Bucky pulls him in, letting the man sob into his shoulder. “I know, baby. I’m so sorry.” 

Pulling away, Steve kisses his husband again. “I love you. Will always love you.”

In the car, President Barnes looks out the window as his husband slides into his own car. Sam reaches over, patting his shoulder. “He’s going to be okay. It’s just the shock.”

The President just nods, but doesn’t offer up what he’s really thinking. This trip couldn’t come at a worst time, but duty is duty. On Air Force One, he goes into his office and doesn’t come out until they land in California. Wanda brings in food, takes notes to members of the staff, but no one bothers him. It isn’t the first time he’s left Steve, but it’s the first time that his husband has been so emotionally destroyed.

Stark Tower is the only place that Steve and the President stay in New York. Howard is abrupt, but still a good man. Steve; however, doesn’t think he can deal with that abruptness tonight. “Make sure we go straight to our floor. I can’t deal with anything else tonight.” 

Pietro nods as his phone starts to ring. All calls to Steve have been routed through Pietro’s phone so he can screen them. Seeing the name, he smiles. Handing it over to Steve because he’ll want to take this call. Steve looks down at the screen and gives a mirthless huff. “Becca?”

“Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?” Her voice is soft and loving.

“I’ve been better.” What else is there to say? He’s not had a day like this in a very long time.

“Are you staying in the city?” He knows what she wants and maybe it’s what he needs.

“Yeah, I was hoping to have dinner with you and Ian tomorrow night, if that’s okay.” Her laugh tells him not only is it okay, but expected.

Steve’s shoulders finally relax and exhaustion overtakes him. “I’ve already planned the menu, it’s nothing special, but you need a home cooked meal and family right now.”

“Let’s make it early. I want to see the kids.” He’d give anything if Bucky hadn’t had to go to California, but he understands the nature of the beast that is being President of the United States.

“I told Aliah that you might be coming tomorrow and I didn’t think I was going to get her into bed she was so excited.” They talk for a few more minutes, but as they pull into the underground parking at Stark Tower, he hands the phone back to Pietro.

Steve doesn’t see Howard, but when he gets to his floor a bath has been run, candles are lit, and there’s a snack on the edge of the oversized tub. He has good people in his life and a husband that he loves more than his own life, but right now, he needs someone to take care of him, so this is appreciated. After sinking into the water, he pulls the tub tray closer and picks up the glass of wine. Under it is a note.

_I had very clear instructions from your husband about what I was to do for you when you arrived. First, I was not going to try to draw you into a conversation. In fact, I was told to stay the hell away from you until tomorrow. Don’t worry, I found that instruction quite funny. Second, I was to make sure my staff had a bath and food ready for you. So, poof, the President’s wish is my command._

_It doesn’t feel like it right now, but things will get brighter. I’ll see you at breakfast. Howard_

Yes, Steve has very good people in his life. Leaning against the back of the tub, he considers how his life became this. There are days when it’s too much and he wants to go back to being just Steve, but then he looks at the face of his husband and the motley crew he calls family and can’t imagine anything better. Today’s loss, it can’t ever be okay, but he can surround himself with these people and the feelings attached to them and make it through days like this.

As he slips into bed, his phone pings with a message. Picking it up, he smiles. _‘There is love, but you are my heart and soul, Steve. There is only you and that is love.’_ He dreams of his husband that night and wakes with a smile.

President Barnes sits in his office on Air Force One, looking over the speech he just gave. He’s trying to see if Tony is right and his cadence was off. Normally, he feels the words as much as says them, but this speech was different because his mind was on Steve. Tony’s right, he was off. The phone rings, staring at it like it’s offending him, he reaches over and picks up. “Yeah?”

“Mr. President, Clint would like a word with you.” Wanda sounds amused.

“Yeah okay, send him in.” Within a few seconds, Clint steps in with another man behind him. Bucky examines the other guy and wonders what this is all about.

“Mr. President, normally Agent Butterfield would do this, but I wanted to get this done before we land.” President Barns leans back in his chair, nodding. “Sir, this is Agent Laufeyson, Loki. He’s joining your detail starting…well….now, sir.” Clint looks over at Loki, who isn’t letting anything show on his face. Clint sighs.

The President knows that something about this isn’t sitting well with Clint, so he decides that when they get back, he’s going to talk to Ron. President Barnes stands, offering his hand to the new agent. “Agent Laufeyson, it’s good to meet you.”

The agent takes his hand. “The pleasure is mine, Mr. President.”

That’s surprising. Agent Laufeyson has the same accent as Thor, but seems more refined. “Is your first name really Loki?”

Loki lowers his head, smiling faintly. “Both of my parents teach Mythological Comparative Literature at Oxford. I think it was their way of projecting their displeasure with what they assumed would be troublesome teenage years.”

President Barnes laughs pleased. “Well, it’s good to have you.” Both men nod and exit the room. Bucky is going to like this new guy, but needs to find out what Clint’s issue is. He’s had Clint with him since winning the nomination. There’s a knock on the door and he calls them in.

Natasha steps in, seeming unsettled. “Mr. President, can we talk about this.” She throws a paper on the desk in front of him. Picking it up, he reads the headline. “I’m getting very tired of them putting this kind of thing in the paper and expecting us to ignore it.” She sits in the chair across from him. “I talked to Sam about it and he assures me that opening the doors and throwing the reporter out of the plane isn’t an acceptable response.”

Bucky barks a laugh. “I can’t say that I blame you for your reaction, but Sam is right.” He skims over the article. “What does Steve visiting the family of one of his students have to do with my political views?”

“Nothing, that’s what I’m saying.” She leans back, trying to relax. “Steve has every right to visit the parents of a student lost in that tragedy. It doesn’t mean you’re going to start whipping home-grown terrorists on the front lawn of the White House.”

“If wishing it made it so.” The knock on the door makes both of them jump. “Come.” The last person the President expects to see is Colonel Jefferies. “Colonel?”

“Mr. President, I’m sorry to intrude, but could we speak…alone…for a few minutes.” Natasha gets up, excusing herself.

Natasha stands outside the door for a minute with her hand on the knob, releasing it, she heads to the press cabin. Something about the pilot wanting to talk to the President bothers her, but she brushes it off and goes about checking on her people. 

“What’s going on Colonel?” The President sits again behind his desk and invites Jefferies to take a seat.

The Colonel sits, looking just a little trepidatious. “Sir, there’s a problem with the landing gear.” The President’s eyebrows reach for his hairline. “In 99% of these cases, it’s an indicator light that doesn’t light up, but we have to be sure.”

“And how do we become sure?” The President is leaning on his desk, looking down, and glaring at the surface. When he looks back up, he makes sure to put the glare away.

“Well sir, we’re about 150 miles out, so Andrews is going to send and F/A-18 Hornet to ride along side and look under the plane.” The President tries very hard not to look incredulously at the Colonel, but fails causing the Colonel to smirk.

“Let me see if I have this straight.” The Colonel nods. “We have an indicator not lit in the cockpit that tells us if the landing gear is down and Andrews is going to send an F/A-18 to look under the belly of the flying city to see if the wheels are down.”

That does cause the Colonel to chuckle. “Yes sir, that about sums it up and it is going to add some air time to the flight.”

“Of course, sure…” The President gets up to pace the office. “It’s not like it’s been a week since I saw my husband…oh wait…it has been a week.” Colonel Jefferies chuckles again. “Do what you have to do to get us down safely, but as soon as we get the go ahead, I want you to land this thing on the White House lawn.”

Jefferies chuckles all the way out of the office with a, “Thank you Mr. President.”

Bucky picks up the phone to call Sam. “Signal, get me Sam Wilson.”

Even though it’s after 9, he knows that Sam’s still in the office. “Mr. President, you should be home soon, so why are you calling me?”

“Because I’m not going to be home soon, there’s an issue with the landing gear.” Sam jumps to his feet, ready to head down to the Sit Room. Whether it’s just that Bucky knows his friend so well, or he heard the chair hit the wall of Sam’s office, he starts talking again. “Stop panicking and listen. According to Colonel Jefferies, it’s most likely just an indicator light, but just in case, they’re sending out an F/A-18 to do a fly by.”

“How annoyed are you?” Sam sits back down and wonders if the President is going to ask him to do the one thing he doesn’t want to do.

“Very. Can you do me a favor?”

Sam thunks his head onto the desk. “I’ll go tell Steve what’s going on, but you better expect him to be at Andrews.”

“How private is that privacy glass in the limo?” Sam can hear the smile in the President’s voice.

“I did not need to hear that! You have crossed the friendship line.” Bucky just chuckles into the phone. “See you soon, sir.”

The night shift agents nod to Sam as he goes to knock on the door. He hears Steve call a quiet ‘come in’ and opens the door to find the young man writing. Looking up from the leather notebook that the President got him last Christmas, Steve grins. “Hey Sam, what brings you up here so late?” The look on Sam’s face sets Steve on alert. “What’s happened? Where’s Bucky?”

“Okay, before you lose your shit, just listen.” He explains the issue to Steve and none of what he’s saying seems to calm the man down.

Getting up, Steve goes to the door. “I’m going to need a car.”

The agent looks flustered at the other two in the hall. “Sir, we can’t…”

“You get me a car or I’ll be walking to Andrews without you.” Shutting the door, he goes to get dressed.

When he comes out a few minutes later, Sam is smirking. “I told him you would do this.”

Steve heads to the door. “You comin or just gonna stand there?” Sam grins and follows his best friend’s husband to the waiting car. When they reach Andrews, there’s a black SUV already there. The doors open and Thor, Carol, and Phil step out. “What are you three doing here?”

Thor barks a laugh and Carol grins. Phil steps up. “Sir, when you decide to make an unscheduled visit to Andrews, we have to be here.”

“Guys, I’m really sorry. I didn’t know, but…” Phil just shakes his head. Steve looks over at Sam. “I can’t tell them why, can I?”

Sam shakes his head. “No sir, not yet.”

All three agents look at each other and realize that there’s something serious happening. They take up position, giving the night agents instructions. Steve sits on the ground near the front of the SUV and starts writing again. Sam sits with him, leaning on the bumper. Whatever this situation is, the agents are taking it very seriously with constant chatter going back and forth.

“Sam?” The other man hums letting Steve know he’s listening. “It’s going to be okay, right?”

Sam leans up, putting a hand on Steve’s shoulder, and squeezes. “I won’t consider anything else.”

The President pulls his senior staff into his office about 30 minutes into the situation. Tony and Natasha look worried and Wanda looks unfazed by whatever this it. Peter comes in a few minutes later with Rhodey and both men look annoyed with everything. “Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a situation.” He motions for them to sit and then takes his seat behind the desk. “The indicator light for the landing gear isn’t on.” He gives them a minute to process then waits for the hoopla to come. It does about 5 seconds in. Raising his hands, they all shut up and sit back down. “According to Colonel Jefferies it’s probably just the light and the landing gear is fine, but just to be safe they’re sending a F/A-18 out of Andrews to check to see if it’s down.”

“Mr. President, this could be an issue.” He nods for Tony to continue. “Once the press sees the other plane they’re going to start making calls.”

“This can’t be a story. We can’t have the world being aware that the President of the United States is in a plane circling Andrews.” Rhodey, being a veteran of the Air Force, looks at the strategic nightmare they are currently in.

The President closes his eyes for a minute. “Natasha, you’ve got about 4 minutes to shut the phones off. Tony, you’re going to take point on questions.” Everyone nods and exits the room. Picking up the phone, he calls Sam again. “Signal, I need Mr. Wilson on his private line.” Waiting he hears it start to ring. 

“Sir, how goes the delay?” Sam looks at Steve, who leans in to hear his husband’s voice. “I have someone here with me that would like to say hi.”

Handing the phone over, Steve cradles it like it was Bucky. “Buck?”

“Oh god baby, I’m so glad to hear your voice. I miss you so damn much.” Sam watches the poet practically melt into the pavement.

“I miss you too. When you comin home, Buck?” There’s a huff and a sniffle on the other end. “Sweetheart?”

“It’s just really good to hear your voice.”

The press goes into hysterics when the cabin phones go silent. They start throwing questions at Peter and Natasha, who just shrug and point at Tony. A couple of the press corps reach for their cell phones and Tony nods to the stewards. They start making their way down the aisles, telling the press to put their phones away. That sets them off even more. Tony whistles loudly, getting their attention. “Alright, settle down.” It takes a minute, but everyone sits, but hands are in the air. “Put your hands down and listen up.”

A couple of the press try to ask Natasha a question. “Why is this happening?” “Can you make him turn the phone back on?”

She just snorts a laugh. “What, knowing everything you do, makes you think I can make him do anything?”

Tony winks at her. “Ladies and Gentlemen, in a few minutes an F/A-18 is going to appear on the left side of the plane.” Then the press cabin really explodes. Tony rolls his eyes and goes to pick up his coffee. He can wait them out. Finally, someone calls for all of the others to shut up. “Okay, so now that you’ve had your little outburst, I’m going to continue. The indicator light for the landing gear isn’t lighting up.” There’s some mumbling. “The plane is going to do a visual to make sure that it is down. Once we get the okay, we will be landing at Andrews and all of you will get to file the story.” He turns to leave then thinks better of it. “You’ll file from the ground tonight.”

One voice, Katie, calls out the question they all need an answer to. “Don’t you think the public has the right to know what’s happening?”

Tony turns with a smirk. “Well, no Katie, I don’t because if it’s a choice between the readers finding out in the morning or tomorrow night and it’s a matter of national security, your deadline gets pushed.” He leaves the press cabin.

As Natasha makes to follow, she sees one of the reporters pulling out a cell phone. “Well, you can all thank Travis for what’s about to happen.” His head shoots up and Natasha keys in a code on the wall by the door. All tech in the cabin goes dark. “And now you are all sequestered to the press cabin.” She pulls the drapes across the door as she leaves with whining and yelling following her. Tony pats her shoulder.

“How long have you wanted to use that code?” He’s smirking so he already knows the answer.

“So fucking long.” They laugh all the way back to the conference room.

“I’m waiting at Andrews for you.” Steve put the phone on speaker so Sam can talk too.

There’s a chuckle from Bucky. “I may be up here awhile. We have about 2 minutes to the fly-by.”

“Well then maybe I should send the agents out for food. I’m not leaving until that plane is on the ground.” Sam rolls his eyes because these two really are ridiculous.

“Alright, I’m going to need a minute with the President.” Sam takes the phone, takes it off speaker, and walks away from Steve. “Sir, I need to know what the fighter is telling you.” Sam has been checking his watch and knows the F/A-18 has made contact.

The President looks out the window and sure enough, the fighter is out there. The phone on his desk rings. “Hold on, Jefferies is calling.” Sam looks back at Steve and sees the man watching intently. “The fighter can’t get a look because there’s no moon tonight. He’s going to keep trying.” There’s a huff on the other end and Sam waits. “Sam, try to get Steve to go home.”

Sam barks a laugh and turns back to Steve again. “Hey Steve, your husband wants you to go home!”

“Like hell that’s going to happen!” Sam and Bucky both laugh.

“I’ll let him know what’s going on and I guess we’ll be seeing you on the ground whenever.” He takes the phone back to Steve.

“Hey, I guess you aren’t going to be down any time soon?” Steve waits, but when Bucky doesn’t answer, he speaks up. “I love you and I miss you.”

“I love you too, baby. So much.”

After they hang up, the President walks into the hallway outside his office, annoyed and frustrated. Without provocation, he yells at anyone that will listen. “I WANT OFF THIS DAMN PLANE!”

It takes eight more hours for the plane to land, but after being given the go ahead, President Barnes flies down the steps and into the arms of his husband. The press photographers on the ground get the shot. The privacy partition goes up as soon as they are in the car. Sam rides back in with Tony and Natasha.

Bucky brushes the hair away from Steve’s face, just staring at the man that means everything. “There aren’t even words to explain how much it means that you’re here.”

Steve smiles softly. “I know you were worried about me…before, but I’m so glad you’re home. Can we have a late start tomorrow?”

“I already told the staff and okayed it with Sam.” Bucky leans in, kissing Steve with longing. “Unless there’s a crisis that he can’t deal with, we have until noon tomorrow.”

“Well, Mr. President, I think I have just the thing to relax you.” Steve grins wickedly.

“Oh yeah, what’s that Mr. Barnes?” Steve doesn’t waste any time climbing into Bucky’s lap, straddling his thighs. Bucky just groans and plops his head on the back of the seat. “How’s this working for you?”

Bucky huffs a breath and blows it out. “I hope no press is anywhere near the residence entrance or they’re going to get a shot of the President of the United States with a hard on.”

Steve giggles. “Or I could take care of that right now.” He waggles his eyebrows at Bucky, who swallows hard.

Bucky wraps his arms around Steve and doesn’t let him slide down between his legs. “No, I’m not doing this in the car. I’m going to take you to bed, like you deserve.” Steve pouts, but leans in to continue kissing.

Once they make it upstairs, waving off Tony, who wanted to talk for a minute. Not that he really had anything to say, he just wanted to prolong their agony. He cackles as the President glares at him. When they get upstairs, Steve stops in his tracks. The bedroom, sitting area, and bathroom are glowing with candles. There are flower petals on the bed. Bucky pulls him into the bathroom where a fragrant tub of water waits. “Buck…how…”

“Pietro was coming to pick up Wanda and I asked him to do this for us.” He turns Steve, cupping his cheek. He’s never had anyone look at him the way Steve does and he knows how lucky he is to have this. “You deserve everything I can do to make you feel special.”

“I always feel special with you.” Steve starts to undress his beautiful Bucky. Once reclined in the tub together, Bucky’s arms wrapped tightly around Steve, the young poet starts to talk about the last week. He tells Bucky about his visit with the parents, about dinner with Becca, about dinner with Scott, and Howard setting up a fund for the families of the victims. “Since I had dinner with Becca’s family, she’s been mothering me. Calling every day, putting Aliah on the phone to cheer me up.”

Bucky runs his fingers through Steve’s hair, kissing him on the back of the head. “Does it work? Does she cheer you up?”

“It’s hard to stay down when that little voice tells you how much they love you.” Bucky chuckles, but doesn’t say anything, just keeps touching Steve. Several minutes pass in comfortable silence, when Steve, in a voice too small for his 6’2 frame, asks, “Buck, do you ever think about kids?”

Bucky’s hands stop moving and he has to decide if Steve is implying what Bucky thinks he’s implying. “Uh…Steve?”

Steve leans up, turning in the tub to face…what, he doesn’t know. Bucky’s eyes are shining and looking at Steve like he’s never seen him before, but it’s not horror, but…hope. “Bucky?”

Bucky’s hands land on Steve’s shoulders, staring searchingly into Steve’s eyes. “Are you saying you want kids?”

Steve’s eyes drift down to the water, face turning red, but gives a small nod. “I understand if you don’t and we never talked about it, so it’s okay if that isn’t something you want to think about…”

Bucky sloshes water out of the tub when he surges forward to kiss the living daylights out of Steve. Pulling back, he kisses Steve’s forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, and then his lips again. “I want a family, but I didn’t date, you know.” Steve nods. “Then I met you and everything I wanted started happening, but we didn’t talk about it, so I didn’t know what you wanted.”

Bucky’s running through words like water through a sieve, so Steve kisses him again. “So…this is…we’re gonna…well…we have a lot to talk about.”

Pulling his husband from the water, they dry while still trying to kiss. It makes for an awkward trip to the bed, but works out fine when Bucky lands on top of Steve, kissing across his shoulder. “My god, you are so beautiful.”

Steve, flushed and panting, wraps his legs around Bucky’s waist, keeping him in place. “You keep talking like that and you’re in for a long night.”

Bucky looks up, smirking. “Nothin long about it, not when I’m right where I want to be.” For a man entering his mid-forties, Bucky’s always surprised by how many times he can climax. He chalks it up to never loving anyone the way he loves Steve and the fact that Steve is, by far, the sexiest human being on the planet. 

Steve’s still panting and Bucky lays, head on his folded hands, against Steve’s abdomen, in the V of the young man’s legs. He stares up at the gorgeous blond. Steve looks down at the self-satisfied grin on Bucky’s face. “You’re pretty happy with yourself aren’t you?”

Glancing over at the clock, Bucky grins even bigger. “I just made my husband come four times in a little over two hours. Hell yeah, I’m happy.” Steve sniggers at that and starts running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. They stay like that for minutes when Bucky finally speaks up. “Were you serious in the tub earlier?”

Steve’s fingers freeze then start to massage Bucky’s head. “I was. Were you?”

Moving his hands to the bed, kissing Steve’s stomach, Bucky pulls himself up to hover over the blond. “Yeah, I always wanted kids, but didn’t think I’d meet someone that wanted the same thing.”

Steve smiles and Bucky’s breath catches. “Not only did you meet someone that wants it, but you married him. Lucky for you.” It doesn’t take any time for the two men to get worked up again.

Clint stands stock still in the hallway, but gets a miniscule smirk when Loki looks around. Clint’s gotten used to the noises from the residence, but knows what happens when a new agents comes up to fill in or in Loki’s case, to take a new position. Clint sighs because he knows at some point he’s going to have to sit down with Loki and have a conversation he really doesn’t want to have.

Loki clears his throat and coughs when a louder than normal sound comes from the bedroom. “Oh my.”

Normally, agents don’t voice their ideas and Loki stops just short of saying something inappropriate. Clint clears his throat, getting the other man’s attention. “Not our business.”

Loki nods, but gets a glint in his eyes that Clint is all too familiar with. “How long have you been with Eagle?”

“Since he won the nomination.” Loki nods and doesn’t offer anything else. 

The morning agents relieve them and as the two men are walking out Clint looks over at the tall, dark-headed man. “We’re going to need to talk.”

Loki nods, like he knew this was going to happen. “I do think that would be best.”

They end up in the dining hall, coffee and breakfast in front of them. “Did you request this detail?” Clint’s not sure how Loki ended up tracking Eagle and wants to be sure that it’s done for the right reasons.

“No, I did not. I was approached by Agent Butterfield and accepted the posting. He looked into my background and found out about the Syrian incident.” Clint nods. That was a bad situation and if not for Loki and Thor, too many people would have died. “Is this going to be a problem?”

Clint’s eyes shoot up from the concentrated glare at his food. “What? No, it was just a shock when you reported for duty.” Clint sits back, huffing, then picks up his coffee. “Listen, I don’t want this to be a thing. I just want to do my job.” Loki takes a bite, staring at Clint, raising an eyebrow. Clint looks around, not wanting anyone else to be privy to this conversation. “Okay, this detail is different.” Loki gives a small smile, one that Clint remembers. One that isn’t malicious in anyway. “He’s different. We’re paid to take a bullet if that’s what the situation requires, but I’d take it gladly for this guy.” He pauses, then adds quietly. “And is husband.”

That gets Loki’s attention. Laying his fork beside his plate, he sits back, examining the man across the table from him. “What makes this assignment so different?”

How does Clint even explain this to his ex? “He’s a good man.” Loki rolls his eyes. “I don’t think you understand.” Loki shakes his head. The one thing that Loki has learned is that you should never have heroes because they always disappoint you. “He’s not like other people. You know his background, hell the whole world knows his background, but instead of letting all of that define him, he’s just good. He chooses to be good.” Loki makes a motion for Clint to continue. “And his husband is this…hell…for someone that’s been through what he has, he just keeps seeing what the world could be and not what it is.” Clint huffs a laugh. “And don’t get me started on this fairy tale romance and marriage. It’s right out of the worst romantic comedy out there.”

Loki bursts with laughter and Clint can’t take his eyes off the man. He wishes that he could. “You’ve changed, Barton.”

“I’d like to think that’s a good thing.” He goes back to eating and wishes that it didn’t matter to him what Loki thinks.

“I’d say it’s a very good thing, but…” Clint looks up, fork hanging out of his mouth.

“But…”

“But no one knows about us, do they?” Clint closes his eyes, knowing that this was what the conversation would come to. “So they don’t.”

It isn’t that Clint has any reservation about what Loki meant to him, but it was years ago and after Syria, Loki changed. He got darker, more brooding. Clint knows that in this White House, being bi-sexual isn’t an issue, but being bi-sexual or gay, in Loki’s case, isn’t looked favorably on within the Bureau. “They don’t know anything they don’t need to know. Why? Is that an issue for you?” Loki never flaunted his sexuality, so Clint isn’t sure where this is going.

“Of course it isn’t an issue, but if I decided to pursue you again, I want to know what I’m up against.” Clint drops his fork with his mouth hanging open. “Close your mouth, Clinton, you look like a confused bear.”

Snapping his jaw shut, Clint snorts. “You always knew how to crack me up.”

Loki looks over his coffee mug, smirking. “So, is there any truth to the rumor that you’re pursuing Ms. Romanoff?”

Of course Loki would know that. He doesn’t enter into any situation without having all the details. “Everyone seems to know that I like her, but I don’t really know her and can’t get caught shifting my duty, so no there isn’t any truth to the rumor.”

Loki grins brightly. “Well good, that makes my job easier.”

Pushing his plate out of the way, Clint folds his arms on the table, staring intently at his table-mate. “You have to understand, I’m not against this…” He waves between them. “But, my first priority will always be the safety and security of Eagle and Falcon.”

“As will mine.” Loki leans forward, whispering. “Consider yourself given notice of active pursuit.”

Bucky is very aware that he has to have a conversation with his staff about his and Steve’s decision, but the first call they make it to Becca. She screeches so loud that both men are sure they’ve lost hearing. They explain about kids, they explain that they don’t know where to start, they explain that they need her to do the research for them so it doesn’t leak. 

After many weeks, and an offer that Steve and Bucky can’t believe, they have a plan. Steve takes a trip to New York. No one knows why he leaves and even when asked, President Barnes just smiles mischievously. It has the staff on edge.

Steve, like always, stays at Stark Tower and everything is done in the privacy of the secure floors. All people involved agree to sign a non-disclosure and the procedure goes off without a hitch. Bucky stays on the phone with Steve while Becca holds his other hand. “Everything I write from now on is going to be dedicated to you.” Steve kisses her forehead and everyone laughs.

Four weeks later, Steve makes another trip to New York. Still no explanation and kept completely private from even the agents following him. They do become concerned when the same doctor, Howard, and Becca join him in what appears to be a medical appointment. Thor positions the other agents at either end of the hallway, while he, Carol, and Phil take up position outside the door.

Carol is quiet for as long as she can be. Tapping her earpiece to keep the others out of the loop, she nods for Thor and Phil to do the same. “Do you guys think there’s something medically wrong? Is Mr. Barnes sick?”

Phil hangs his head. “It’s the only thing I can figure. This is twice in one month.”

Thor’s face is flushed. “I had not wanted to consider, but it is worrisome.”

There’s a loud whoop from inside the room. They all three tap the earpiece again. Going to the door, Phil knocks. Howard opens the door and the agents see Steve, hugging Becca, then going to the doctor to do the same. He’s crying, but looks ecstatic. Pulling his phone out, he makes a call.

President Barnes is listening to the briefing, but only halfway. His mind is in New York, as is his heart. When his desk phone rings, he’s up before Sam can even think to move. The staff freezes, not sure what’s going on. “Hello?” Pepper had been instructed to interrupt anything that might be going on if Steve called. She thought the order odd, but didn’t question it, putting the call straight through.

“Bucky…Buck…it…we’re having a baby!”

Bucky jumps in triumph. “YES!” The staff jumps from the enthusiasm and volume. “How…is she…are you…” The door flies open and Pepper and Wanda come in worried. The President waves them in and motions for them to close the door behind them.

“I’m fan-fucking-tastic and Becca looks beautiful and happy.” She comes over, after hugging the doctor and Howard.

“Let’me talk to him.” Steve hands the phone over, putting his arm around her and kissing her temple. “Hey big brother! I expect the best damn Christmas present this year because you’re going to have a Christmas baby.”

Tears start rolling down his cheeks and Sam gets up, coming to him fearful. Bucky pulls him into a hug as Steve starts talking again. “Everything looks good and Howard and Dr. Noble are making arrangements for Becca to come here for all of her appointments.”

“Can we just bring her here? Can she just stay with us?” Becca barks a laugh at her brother.

“I should have known you were going to be even more over-protective.” They talk for a few more minutes, then Bucky hangs up after a nauseating words of affection.

Turning back to the confused group, he knows it’s time to explain. Wiping the happy tears from his face, he invites Pepper and Wanda to sit. “Oh…Wanda, call Pietro and tell him he’s got about 2 minutes to get here or he’s going to miss all the fun.” She goes to his desk and calls the First Gentleman’s office. Within 90 seconds, there’s a knock on the door and Wanda lets her brother in.

The rest of the staff is looking at the President with varying looks of concern, worry and fear. “Sir, what’s going on?” Sam doesn’t like not knowing, but for some reason, the President chose to keep something off his desk.

“A couple of months ago Steve and I started talking about a family.” Eyes get wide. “A few weeks later, Becca made an offer that we couldn’t refuse. A month ago, Steve went to New York to…donate and that was the confirmation call that Becca is pregnant. Steve and I are having a baby.” There’s complete silence. No one speaks, but they start looking around at each other. “Well, is anyone going to say congratulations?”

It takes another few seconds. “Mr. President, why didn’t you tell us this was happening?” Tony looks over at Sam, who shakes his head. So, if Sam didn’t know then this was really kept under wraps. “And how did you do any of this without someone in New York blabbing?”

“We decided that this was just for us, that until we had to, we wanted to have this private. I know that isn’t how we do things, but we also didn’t know if it would take the first time.” He looks over at Tony. “And you have your father to thank for this. He’s arranged everything from the beginning.”

Natasha takes a deep breath. “Sir, how long do you want to keep this private?”

“Until Becca is past the first 12 weeks.” There’s nodding. “Listen, most parents make the choice to have a baby without the entire world watching. Steve and I just wanted a little normal. Just for a little while.” He stands, going to the outside door, but not opening it. He just looks out at the lawn. Pepper comes over, putting a hand on his shoulder. He turns slightly and gives a weak smile. It didn’t occur to him that his staff wouldn’t be happy.

“Congratulations, Sir. You and Steve are going to be such good parents.” It isn’t a normal thing between them, but the President hugs Pepper tightly.

“Thank you, Pepper.”

He goes to the residence that night and knows that Steve isn’t there. Steve’s staying in New York for a couple of days to get Becca settled in and spending time with the kids. Bucky wishes that he could do that sometimes, just go somewhere just because he wants to. Sit in his sister’s living room and play with Aliah and the baby. Have a private birthday party and not the ‘extravaganza’ to come in a few days.

Sitting heavily in the chair by the fire, he doesn’t know what to do with this new knowledge. On one hand, he’s going to be a father with Steve, on the other, his staff acted distant after the announcement. An announcement he thought they would be happy about.

Getting up, he goes to get showered, so he can make a call to Steve. He spends more time than he meant to in the shower and when he gets out, he piles up in bed and dials Steve’s number. “Hey Buck.”

“Hey baby, how is everything?” Steve chuckles on the other end making Bucky smile.

“I don’t know how Becca does it. We got back to the house and she’s been cleaning and cooking, corralling kids, and I’m tired for her.” He pauses and Bucky waits. “This is a little scary, isn’t it? We’re going to be responsible for a human life.” Before Bucky can respond, Steve keeps going. “God, I can’t wait.”

Bucky smiles, leaning his head back against the pillows and decides not to tell Steve about the staff. “This is going to be an adventure. What are the doctor’s instructions?”

“He’s going to see her once a month. He said that normally he only sees patients every six weeks or so until the last couple of months, but Howard wants…well, Buck, Howard said that, ‘this baby gets the best damn care money can buy.’” Steve does his best impression of Howard, making Bucky laugh. “Anyway, I’m going to make the trip back every month.”

“I’d like to make a few with you.” Steve sounds so soft and happy when he hums a response.

“I’d like that. In a few months the doctor can do an ultra-sound. We can see the baby then.” There’s silence. “I love you and I love that you want this as much as I do.”

That’s the moment that Bucky sees clearly. Who cares if the staff doesn’t like this idea? Who cares what anyone thinks? He wants this. Steve wants this. “I want this so much with you. Only you.”

“You kinda like me, huh?” Steve giggles and Bucky barks a laugh.

“If there’s ever been any doubt about how I feel about you, I’ve failed as a human being.” The conversation drifts off, but they don’t hang up. Bucky wakes the next morning to a dead phone. Plugging it in, he goes to clean up with a smile on his face. On his way to the office, his phone pings.

_‘Not only do I know how you feel about me, I feel the same way about you. You’re everything to me. I love you.’_

He enters the office and finds a gift bag on his desk. Inside is a tiny onesie with the American Flag on the front. Bucky chuckles and looks at the card. 

_‘Pietro and I weren’t sure about the etiquette on hugging the President, squealing, and jumping up and down in the Oval Office, but we are both so excited for you. Love Respectfully, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff’_

Bucky smiles fondly down at the card. He loves those two kids. When he hears the connecting door open, he slips the onesie and card back into the bag and puts it under his desk. Sitting he opens the file on his desk. Every morning Pepper leaves him a file of things he needs to look over. Slipping his glasses on his nose, he starts reading. The top paper is his schedule. He meets with Sam first, every morning to get up to the minute on things from over night.

The other door opens and Pepper comes in. Looking over the edge of his glasses, he sees her give Sam a disapproving look. Coming to the desk, she leans over, handing him a pen, and smirking at him. “Yeah, yeah, and no, I don’t know where yesterday’s pen is.”

She huffs a quiet laugh, then turns the schedule, so he can see the following sheet. “It’s a good thing you have me.” She makes sure to point out the second paragraph. He nods and signs the bottom. “There’s one other thing for you to look at.” Flipping to the next page, he sees what she was talking about. “We’re going to have to shuffle things around with your 3 o’clock, but I think we can make it work.”

“That sounds good.” He signs the bottom and she takes the file.

At the door, she stops, looking at Sam. “Is there anything else, Mr. President?”

He sees that she may be more upset with the staff than he is. Smiling to let her know he’s okay. “No, thank you, Ms. Potts.” The door closes and the President sees that Sam wants to broach the subject. He doesn’t have any desire to explain himself, so he heads it off. “What’s on the agenda?”

Sam looks halfway between moving forward and tackling the elephant in the room. Seeing that the President is all business, he decides on the former. “We have a meeting with the Joint Chiefs in about ten minutes. Senior staff at 9.” The President nods and goes back to reading the other file on his desk. Sam huffs. “So, we’re just going to pretend yesterday didn’t happen.”

It’s not a question, but the President treats it as such. “It isn’t up for discussion.” He looks back down at the file. “What’s happening with HB 71?”

That steers the conversation in the direction that the President wants it to go. Sam can tell that his friend knows he wants to push the other subject, but he also knows his friend well enough to know it’s a bad idea. By the time senior staff is over, the President is tense. Everyone did their jobs, but it was obvious that they all wanted to say something. When the meeting was over, they hung around like they wanted to talk about it. The President grabs his jacket off the back of his chair and heads out the door for his next meeting.

Stepping into the Roosevelt Room where his Cabinet is waiting. Looking through the door, it appears that Vice-President Banner is laughing with the Secretary of State. The President likes Bruce Banner. He’s quiet, soft-spoken, but like a beast when his hackles are up about something. And he’s smart, like really smart and the President appreciates that. To top it all off, he’s been married to the same woman for close to 25 years and they have three of the most amazing kids, Bucky’s ever met.

The President enters and the room stands. “Please sit, how is everyone this morning?” There are varying degrees of ‘very wells’ and ‘goods, thank you sirs.’ “Mr. Vice President, why haven’t we seen each other since Camp David?”

Bruce looks down, chuckling. “Well sir, there’s this country that people want us to run and it’s been getting in the way.”

The Cabinet laughs. “I think we’re going to need to take a day off and play golf.”

That makes Bruce bark a laugh. “I would agree to that sir, but neither of us play golf.” The room laughs at their easy banter.

When the meeting finally ends, the President can see Sam standing at the door, needing a word. The Cabinet members make their way out as Sam comes in. “Sir, they’re going to need us in about 20 minutes downstairs.” Sam leaves and the room clears out.

The President nods and turns to Bruce, who is giving Bucky a look. “That’s the first time Sam and I have been in the same room and he hasn’t made a snarky comment. Would you like to tell me what’s going on?”

The President makes a face that Bruce isn’t used to seeing. “Bruce, if I tell you something, would you agree to keep it private for a little while?” Bruce nods, understanding that whatever this is, it’s serious enough to cause a rift between two good friends. The President looks around, making sure all the doors are closed. “Steve and I are having a baby. My sister agreed to carry it and we found out yesterday.”

The biggest grin that the President has ever seen blooms across Banner’s face. Without thought, he pulls the President into a hug, patting him on the back. “That is incredible! Congratulations!”

That’s the response he expected from his staff. This is the pure joy that he wanted to feel yesterday. He can’t help the tears that gather in his eyes. “Thanks Bruce. I needed that.”

Bruce points at a chair and they sit. “What happened?”

The President takes a deep breath. “I told the staff yesterday when I got the call and instead of happiness, I got blank stares. We’re about to start the re-election campaign and I understand I have to focus on that, but this is family. This is a tiny life that Steve and I get to love together. I just expected something else and didn’t get it.”

Bruce laughs, but the President is aware that it’s not malicious. “When Betty found out she was pregnant, I had just started my first Master’s Degree, she had just finished her undergrad. Her father was furious.” The President looks up, curious about the conversation. “He didn’t want me or a baby taking away her future. He didn’t talk to us the whole time she was pregnant, but you know what?” The President shakes his head. “It didn’t matter because we wanted it. I can’t even tell you what the experience is like because there’s nothing like it. Not just the baby, when it gets here, but everything leading up to that.” Bruce reaches over, laying a hand on Bucky’s arm. “James, we weren’t really friends before running together, but you know I always respected you and now I consider you a friend. Don’t let anyone else’s doubts color how you feel about this.” They stand and Bucky hugs Bruce again. “And you and Steve are going to be wonderful parents.”

The President sniffles discretely. “Thank you, Bruce.” As the Vice President gets to the door. “You’re going to be at the birthday bash, right?”

“I wouldn’t miss your discomfort for the world.” He’s grinning mischievously making the President laugh.

President Barnes sends a quick text to Steve on his way to the Sit Room _. ‘When you get back and after this birthday torture, we need to invite Bruce and Betty over for dinner.’_

_‘We haven’t seen them since the retreat. That sounds like fun.’_

He enters the Sit Room right on time, feeling better than he has since yesterday when he got the news.

“We have to fix this.” Natasha wasn’t upset by what happened, she was just going over all the different scenarios in her head. How was she going to cover this in her briefings? What if it leaks? How do they reel it in if it does? 

“Yeah, that would probably be a good idea.” Peter doesn’t even know how to fix this. “I mean, how could he do this and not tell us?”

Rhodey stands, shaking his head in disbelief. “You people don’t get it.” The room turns to him. “He did this because he and Steve want to be parents.”

“But he should have told us that they were trying this.” Tony is looking at how this will play out in the press.

“Why?” Rhodey isn’t letting this go. “Because he’s the President? Because if that’s what all of you are thinking then you’ve forgotten that he’s also a man. Or is it just that you’re all pissed that he would do this and not tell you? And if that’s the case, then aren’t you all selfish assholes. If any one of us were in a relationship where this was the next logical step, would you check in with anyone else to ask if it’s okay? No! You wouldn’t. You’d live your life. We failed yesterday. We failed as friends. We failed as colleagues. We failed him as a staff. We failed, not him.” Rhodey walks out, not looking back.

Sam watches his deputy leave and knows that he’s right. They failed President Barnes and his husband. And for Sam, it’s personal. He reacted the way he did because…because he wasn’t told. Because he wasn’t brought into the loop and once he realized that, he also realized that he wasn’t supposed to be in the loop. Seeing it through Rhodey’s words, he didn’t have the right to know. 

President Barnes keeps himself busy all day with the help of his personal aid and executive assistant. Both women seem to want to shield him from what happened in the office the day before. Each time one of the senior staff comes to talk to him, the women head them off and send them away. Around five, Natasha comes into their office. “I need to talk to him about tomorrow’s briefing. Is he available?”

Wanda looks over at Pepper, who is the only person that can make Nat squirm, which she does. “If you plan on doing anything other than talking about the briefing, you can march right back out of here and see Sam about it.”

Natasha looks at her shoes, embarrassed that the only person that showed any joy the day before is frowning at her. “I just need a minute to make sure about what to say in reference to that article a few days ago.” Pepper nods and Natasha goes to the door, quietly opening it. She isn’t expecting to see the President holding up a onesie with a grin that rivals the day he got married. “Oh my god…that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!”

The President looks over, folding the small piece of clothing, and laying it on his desk. “Can I help you with something?”

She clears her throat, closing the door behind her. “I’m sorry Mr. President, that was inappropriate.” He stands, indicating the chair. As she sits, she adds, “It is, however, true. Where did you get that?”

“We should just deal with business and…” Before he can finish, she breaks in.

“Sir, yesterday, it wasn’t that I’m not happy for you and Steve because I am so happy for you. I got caught up in thinking about if this leaks before you want it to and couldn’t be…” She lowers her head.

“A friend? Has it become so far from our normal that we can’t care about anything other than the job?” He leans back in the chair, staring at the fireplace. “We didn’t tell anyone because we didn’t know if it would work the first time. Steve and I wanted to be able to just be a married couple without thinking about how it’s going to affect the campaign.”

She looks up, surprised that he’s brought it up. They all know he’s going to run again, the party knows he’s going to run again, but there was always that nagging idea that he may decide to have a normal-ish life. “Have you and Steve talked about that?”

“Not since we got this news, but he knows how important this job is to me and it’s important to him too. We just wanted to feel…” He stops, knowing that no matter what, his life will never be normal again. This job takes that away in a very public way.

“Like any other couple that wants kids and can’t have them on their own?” He nods, but something else is there.

“Steve’s the biological father to this baby. Becca and I look enough alike that he or she will look like me too. This is as close to a biological child as we’ll ever have. I just want my friends, my family, to be happy for us and keep it under wraps for a little while.” Natasha gets up, standing in front of the President, and beckons him to stand too. When he does, she wraps her arms around him, hugging tightly.

“I am so happy for you and Steve. And as soon as you give the go ahead, I’m going to plan a baby shower and buy anything and everything this kid could ever want.” Bucky wraps his arms around her.

“Thank you.” They go over the wording for the following day’s press briefing. As she gets ready to leave, the President stops her. “If you get asked the question about the nomination, answer it truthfully.”

She nods. “Thank you, Mr. President.” 

That night, as Bucky lays in bed talking to Steve, he tells him about what happened in the office the day before. “I don’t understand. I thought they would be happy.”

“Some of them are. I don’t know what the issue is, but I’m sure at some point we’ll find out.” Bucky is propped up on the pillows and looks longingly at Steve’s side of the bed. “I wish you’d come home.”

“I’ll be there tomorrow. I’m leaving earlier because we have plans.” Steve chuckles and Bucky groans. 

“I almost let myself forget about that.” Steve laughs again. “Do I really have to do this? Can’t we just say I’m sick?”

“Ha Ha, Buck. You know you have to let them do this for you, but I’m not talking about the big thing, I’m talking about after.” That gets Bucky’s attention.

“What’s after?” Just the idea that Steve’s thought about an ‘after party’ makes Bucky very warm.

“After your big birthday shindig, we’re going to have a party of our own. Just you and me.” Bucky hums at the idea.

“So, you’re telling me I have to survive a bunch of people I don’t care about to get to the good stuff.” Steve chuckles and wishes Bucky a good night.

Bucky wakes the following morning when the bedroom door opens. He’s expecting Wanda or one of the stewards, but what he hears instead is, “Wake up, Mr. President. Breakfast is ready.” 

He rolls over so fast, he knocks a pillow onto the floor. “Steve? How? When?”

Steve’s grinning so wide his face nearly doesn’t contain it. “I had them drive me in really early so I could bring you breakfast in bed. I hope that’s okay.” He sits the tray on a nearby table, coming to the bed, Bucky drags him into the blankets with him. “Oh…I guess it’s a really good surprise.”

Bucky pulls Steve’s hand into his lap where he’s started chubbing up. “A really good surprise.”

“Why, Mr. President, are you trying to seduce me?” Bucky rolls on top of Steve and feels he’s in the same situation.

“Screw seduction, can I just fuck you until neither of us can move?” Steve barks a laugh, but they start stripping immediately. Steve lays in the middle of the bed, hand on his cock. “Happy fucking Birthday to me.” Bucky’s eyes are lust blow, but soft.

Sam comes up, hoping to talk through his misstep a few days ago, but Clint shakes his head. “I just need a minute.”

Clint shakes his head again. “Mr. Barnes arrived home unexpectedly about 45 minutes ago.”

There’s a cry from the bedroom. “Oh hell…”

The big birthday bash is better than the President expected and throughout the evening each of his staff comes to apologize for their behavior and offer congratulations. Sam is the last to come over, looking around for ears that shouldn’t overhear what he needs to say. The President looks thoughtfully at him. “Mr. President, I owe you and Steve an apology.” The President just nods for him to continue. “We’ve been sharing our lives with each other for so many years, I guess I had a selfish moment and couldn’t understand why you didn’t share this with me.”

“Sam, it isn’t…” Sam waves him off.

“I know why you didn’t now. I really do. I just wish I could go back and handle it better.” The President pulls him into a hug.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sam hugs Steve too, who pats him on the back.

“I really am happy for both of you. I can’t even imagine what you two are going to be like with a baby.” The President laughs and Steve makes a comment about being the most popular trending parents.

When they return to the residence, Steve looks a little flustered. Bucky doesn’t say anything about it and pulls the younger man into the bedroom. Looking over at Clint and Loki, he shoos them to the other end of the hall. Once stationed with a comfortable distance, Loki leans in, whispering. “They could give us a run for our money.” Clint snorts and tries to cover with a cough.

Steve doesn’t look any better once inside the room, so Bucky decides it’s time to find out why, for the last half hour or so, his husband has been reserved. “Baby, is everything okay?”

Steve nods then glances over at the sofa where two packages are resting. “I…uh…I got you a couple of things. I know you said I didn’t have to, but I really wanted to.” Bucky kisses him and draws him to the sitting area.

“You really didn’t have to, but…what can I say, I love presents.” Steve laughs and hands the larger one over. “I hope you like this one. It’s been a long time since I tried something like this, so…”

Bucky rips the paper and gasps at what he finds. “Oh my god.” His hands shake as he removes the rest of the paper. Getting up, he takes a choked breath. “When…”

Steve gets up, wrapping his arms around Bucky from behind. “I wanted you to have something…I don’t know…special.” He kisses the back of Bucky’s neck.

“I…you did this?” Steve comes around to the front and finds tears on Bucky’s cheeks.

“Oh…honey…why…” He’s trying to wipe away the tears.

“I didn’t know you could paint. It’s so beautiful.” He huffs through a sob. “How could I not know you paint too?”

Steve gives a sweet, lingering kiss. “I don’t, not really. But I started thinking about something I could give you that no one else could. I’ve been working on it for months.”

Bucky pulls him in, kissing him again. “It’s perfect.” He turns back to the painting. It’s from the day they got married, walking from the White House to OEOB for the reception dinner. Bucky is looking over his shoulder at Steve. Bucky recognizes it as a picture that the photographer took. The look on Steve’s face is one of love and wonder. Bucky pulls him in again. “You’re perfect.”

Steve blushes and looks over at the small box. “Now, this next one is a little _different_ and I’m a little unsure about it, so…” He gets the box and hands it to Bucky.

Grinning, Bucky rips it open and finds a small remote. He looks up, brow furrowed in confusion. Pressing the button, Steve jerks. Bucky quirks an eyebrow and Steve smirks while blushing. “All evening?” Steve nods, eyes on the ground and face flushing red. Bucky gives an evil grin and turns the button up a few notches. Steve groans and reaches out to steady himself with a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “You’ve had something in you all evening as a gift for me.” Steve nods again, eyes glazed over in lust. Bucky purses his lips, tapping the remote on his chin. He guides Steve over to a chair and shoves him down. There’s a yelp then an obscene moan from Steve from the new pressure. Bucky sits on the coffee table in front of him and reaches over to open Steve’s dress pants, leaving him exposed. Bucky smiles at how turned on his husband already is. Chuckling darkly, he rubs up and down Steve’s thighs. “Okay, I’m assuming you meant for me to play a little, so this is what you’re going to do for me…since it’s my birthday and all.” Steve gets a nervous look making Bucky laugh and up the vibration one more notch. “I’m going to turn this up, all the way and you’re going to be good and sit there so I can watch you come in that very expensive suit.”

Before Steve can respond, the vibrating plug intensifies; Steve screams out and does just what Bucky told him to. Melting into the chair, he’s not expecting Bucky to kneel in front of him and start sucking him. “FUCK!” Steve’s hips jerk and Bucky looks up, smirking.

“Be good, baby, we have a whole night of this.”

Natasha enters the Press Room, she knows that today the press is going to lose its collective mind and is prepared to stay at the podium for extra questions. “I have a few announcements then I’ll take questions.” It’s a light day, so she makes her way through the first four, saving number five. She takes one question from Joan about the passing of HB 71. Looking up, she gives a look to Tony who is standing in the back of the room. “And last, but certainly not least, President and Mr. Barnes would like to announce the impending birth of their first child due in December.”

That’s all it takes and the room explodes. Tony grins and mouths, ‘you’re on.’

“Okay, okay everyone, let’s just settle down so I can actually hear the questions.” Natasha’s smirking when she points. “Tom?”

“Uh yeah, how…I mean…how is this happening?” Tony nearly snorts, but covers quickly.

“Well Tom, when a daddy and daddy love each other very much…” The room laughs. “No, seriously, President Barnes and Mr. Barnes enlisted the help of a surrogate.” The hands go up and it’s the question that she’s expecting. “Katie?”

“Who is the surrogate?”

Tony quirks an eyebrow. “I’m not going to release the name of the surrogate because she’s asked that she be left alone. Stating, ‘Carrying a baby is hard enough without being chased around by those blood-suckers.’” She looks up smiling. “It would seem that she’s met some of you already.” Natasha grins. “Joan?”

“Who’s the father?” Natasha closes her eyes for a minute, centering the anger that question brings up.

“That’s a rather offensive question.” The room tries to defend the question, but Nat waves them off. “Ladies and Gentlemen, President and Mr. Barnes are this child’s fathers.” Gripping the side of the podium, Nat takes a deep breath. “If you meant biologically, then that’s even more offensive.” She really wants to walk out, but decides one more should do it. “John?”

“Are they hoping for a boy or a girl?” Natasha smiles.

“They have both stated they don’t care which as long as there are ten little fingers and ten little toes.” John laughs and Nat joins him. “That’s a lid. Have a good weekend.” Tony meets her outside.

“You almost lost it in there.” He offers his arm and she smirks, taking it.

“Yeah well, I knew it would come up, but it still annoys me.”

Steve and Bucky sit up in bed, Steve looking through an online catalogue and Bucky going through a file that Sam handed him on the way out of the office. “What do you think about this one?” Bucky looks over from the file.

“Oh…I like that one. Does it come in anything other than white?” Putting the file aside, he leans more into Steve, kissing the blond’s shoulder.

He scrolls down a little. “It comes in a cherry finish and a deep mahogany finish. What do you think?”

“I like the mahogany. What do you like?” Steve clicks a few buttons and looks up smiling.

“I just ordered the mahogany.” Leaning over, he kisses Bucky. “Now we have to decide on bedding. How do you feel about Winnie-the-Pooh?”

Coming closer, Bucky takes the tablet from Steve and puts it on the side table. “I like Winnie-the-Pooh, but right now, I want to discuss something else.” Nosing up Steve’s neck, the younger man shivers.

“Oh…and what might that be.” Before Bucky can say anything, Steve is kissing him soft and sweet. Soft and sweet turns to desperate and biting. “Jesus that escalated quick.”

Bucky chuckles and scoots down in the bed taking Steve with him. Steve rolls up and straddles Bucky’s thighs. “I will never get tired of that view.”

Steve leans in, kissing along Bucky chest. “What view is that?”

Bucky huffs when Steve brushes across a nipple. “The view of my husband above me.”

“I will never get tired of being called your husband.” Steve silences any retort by capturing Bucky’s lips again.

The week before the Convention, Steve comes into his office and finds Tony and Peter sitting with Ella. Ella was added to the First Gentleman’s Office when it became clear that Steve needed a speech writer. “Oh boy, this can’t be good.”

Peter looks over at Tony. “Okay, so there’s been a little hitch in the Convention line up.” Steve looks over at Pietro, who looks flustered.

“You’re not going to like this boss.” Steve’s shoulders sag.

“They want me to do the introduction.” Pietro nods. Steve looks back over at Tony. “Why? We talked about this and I’m supposed to be in New York that day.”

“Well, yeah, but you see Tonto, Vice President Banner’s father-in-law is sick and it’s not looking good.” Steve has no idea why Tony has so many nicknames for people, but Tonto is new.

Steve turns to Pietro. “Get Bruce on the phone.” He looks over at the three speech writers. “I’ll be with you in just a minute.” Going into his office, Steve sits for a minute gathering his thoughts. He picks up when he sees the line light up. “Bruce?”

“Steve! Hey, how are things?” He’s trying to sound so optimistic, but Steve can hear the underlying stress. 

“Bruce, what’s happening? Why didn’t you call?” Over the course of the last few months, there have been more than a few dinners between the two couples. In Steve’s mind, Bruce and Betty are now family.

“We didn’t know what was really happening. Betty went home a few days ago and it’s not good.” Bruce sounds so tired.

“Are you flying out soon?” There’s a sigh on the other end.

“I’m not sure. Betty checks in a few times a day and I’m going to wait to see what’s happening before making a decision.” He pauses, but seems to have more to say. “I’m sorry they’re asking you to do the convention.”

Steve shakes his head. “I don’t care about that. I care about you and Betty. Come to dinner tonight. I’ll cook and you can just relax and be for a little while.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’d like that.”

“Good, we’ll see you at 7.” Going back out to the outer office, Steve squares his shoulders. “Okay, but you better make this speech kick ass.” Tony grins and they get to work.

July 15th Steve stands backstage at the Democratic National Convention, shaking, breathing harshly, and scared out of his mind. Bucky keeps telling him it’s no different than teaching a class, the class is just bigger. Steve gives him his best, ‘you’re full of shit’ face, which only serves to make Bucky laugh. No one challenged President James Barnes for the nomination, so Steve’s one of three speakers tonight. Bruce isn’t here because his father-in-law passed away a few days prior, but has called numerous times today to wish Steve luck and give him pointers about being on that stage. Bucky has talked to Bruce twice and promised to be at the funeral the following day.

The moderator is on stage introducing Steve, and when his name is announced, Steve steps out on stage to roaring applause. He was not expecting that. Bucky’s watching from the wings as is the rest of the staff and Steve knows that Becca, Ian, Bruce, and Betty are watching from home. Stepping up to the microphone, he takes a deep breath.

“Thank you, that’s very kind.” I semi-quiet falls over the crowd. “Every election is a choice, we try to make the best one for the nation we love. We look at the candidates, weigh what we believe against what they believe and hope that the choice we make is the best for our country. Three and a half years ago, this great nation made a choice and in my opinion, it was a good one.” 

There’s some chuckles from the crowd and some cheers. “We have to ask ourselves about those pivotal moments in history and the choice made by, what we consider, great leaders. What if President Roosevelt had looked at the Great Depression and said, we can’t help? What if President Kennedy had watched as Russia moved toward Cuba and said, we can’t do anything? What if President Obama had looked at the inequality in marriage and said, nothing can be done?” There’s more cheering.

“Every leader of this country has to make those choices and the choice that we have to make is who do we want making those decisions. I think at the core of every leader, good or great, is that they are good and decent. I believe that we strive to make a difference in our everyday lives. I believe that this election is your chance to say, this is who I trust to make the best choices for my country. And I believe that James Barnes is that man.” 

The crowd goes insane and Steve has to pause for more than a few minutes until it dies down. “I’m lucky because I get to see the man behind the office. I get to see what a good, decent man looks like up close. I get to see when his heart breaks for dangers in our nation. I get to see him celebrate when we have triumphs. But it’s more than that, the man that sits in that chair weighing the options is just a man. Good men still make mistakes, good men lose sight of the ideal, but at the end of the day, good men keep on fighting. My husband is a good man and man with principles and morals. My husband is a man that gets up every day, fighting for what’s best for all of us. My husband is my personal hero and part of the story of American progress. We are ordinary people that strive for extraordinary ideas and change for all that live and love this country. Let your voices be heard in November. Stand up and let your voices be heard. Ladies and Gentlemen, President James Buchannan Barnes.”

President Barnes steps on stage to a roar so loud Steve can’t hear his own thought. Bucky hugs him, cupping his face gently. “You are amazing. I love you.” Steve leans in for a kiss and the crowd loses their minds.

“I love you too, now knock’em dead.” Taking the podium, Bucky is reluctant to release Steve’s hand. Steve raises it and kisses Bucky knuckles, nodding toward the crowd.

That night, the group eats dinner together. Tony, Peter and Ella are the stars of the hour. “I’m not kidding, by the time Steve was done, I was thinking he should be running for President.”

Steve takes a drink of beer shaking his head vehemently. “Hell no. That is a job that I do not aspire to. I like the job I have now.”

Bucky looks over adoringly. “It’s a job I’m very glad you have.” The group starts quietly chanting ‘kiss, kiss, kiss,’ so the two men do.

Sam leans in. “Have you heard from Bruce?”

Steve nods. “I talked to him after the speeches. He sounds really tired, but said the speeches were incredible and he was going to try to steal Ella from me.”

The table laughs. “Huh…working for the First Gentleman or the Vice-President…hum…that’s a tough call.” Pietro throws a napkin at Ella’s face.

“You’re staying right where you are. We had enough trouble finding someone that we could get passed those two.” Pietro points at Tony and Peter.

“What? We have high standards.” Tony nods along with Pete’s words.

“I think you’re both just assholes and didn’t want another writer stepping on your toes.” Wanda sees Peter flush.

“Okay, that’s a pretty accurate assessment too.”

Bucky has Steve backed up into a column kissing the daylights out of him. Clint, Loki, Thor, Carol, and Phil are trying not to pay attention, but the moans coming out of the First Gentleman are obscene. Sam opens the door, coming out to find the two men. Stopping, he rolls his eyes. “Sir, there’s a ballroom full of people, so if you could get your tongue out of your husband’s mouth and come make your speech, that would be great.”

Bucky turns to Sam with an evil grin. “What if I would rather keep my tongue in my husband’s mouth?”

“I may have to have the agents shoot you in the leg.” Steve snorts and looks over at Sam.

“Okay, you did just win a second term and people want to see you. Let’s go and after your speech and our dance, we can continue this in private.”

Sam shakes his head in mock frustration. “Too bad you couldn’t think of that before you traumatized the agents on duty.”

As they make their way into the ballroom, Bucky squeezes Steve’s hand. “I love you, you know.”

“Oh I know and when we get upstairs, you’re going to show me how much.”

The following morning, Steve makes his way to New York to go with Becca to see the doctor. A few months ago someone made the connection and press has been camping out at her house. They tried to come onto the lawn, but Ian let them know if they continued to come onto their property he’d let the agents shoot them. They stay across the street now, but when Steve shows up, they run towards the car. Thor steps out and gives orders to the agents to arrest anyone that gets within six feet of the car.

Becca comes out, hugging Steve. “These vultures are getting on my nerves. If they keep this up it won’t be the agents that shoot them. I’ll do it myself.”

She has another ultrasound that day and they email the video to Bucky. He looks up at the doctor. “Can we tell if it’s a boy or a girl?”

The doctor looks at Becca, who laughs. “Oh Steve, I’ve known for months.”

Steve looks over, shocked. “You know and didn’t tell me!”

“Well yeah, as any good aunt, I needed to know so I could shop accordingly.” Everyone laughs, but Howard can tell that Steve really wants to know. At lunch Becca and Howard seem to be having a wordless conversation. Steve sees it, but doesn’t comment. He knows what he wants to ask, but doesn’t know how. The conversation is light, but the cloud hangs over Steve’s face. Howard excuses himself, nodding at Becca. When he’s out of the room, Steve seizes the opportunity. “Becca, can I ask you something?”

She leans back, hands resting on her extended belly. “Anything.”

“Are you okay with this? I mean carrying a baby that’s technically yours, but knowing that…” He really doesn’t know how to finish the question.

She chuckles. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask and the answer is no. I really don’t think about it that way. I mean, yes, technically the baby is half me, but…well, it’s kinda like I see it as whatever half is me is really Bucky. I think of this baby as yours and Bucky’s child.”

“I don’t think we can ever thank you for what you’re doing.” He looks over, resting a hand over hers.

“Oh yes you can, you can make sure that I never go more than a month without seeing you…and him.” Steve’s eyes shoot up from where they’ve been staring at her stomach.

“It’s a…a…it’s a boy?” Becca nods emphatically. 

He’s up, pacing excitedly. “We’re having a boy!” He kneels down next to her, kissing her stomach and then her cheek. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Christmas at the White House is a thing. It’s such a big thing. Steve loves everything about it, from the decorations, to the music, to the gingerbread houses. As he makes his way from the East Wing over to the West Wing, he stops long enough to hear the carolers in the lobby. Smiling, he continues on his way. Becca, Ian and the kids will be in soon and Aliah is going to light the big tree with the President. Right now though, he’s going to make sure his husband has eaten, so he isn’t cranky later.

He stops in the outer office to drop off cookies to Pepper and Wanda. “Oh Steve, these are adorable.”

“Thank you, Pepper. I’ve been baking for two days and my office staff has forbidden me from bringing anything else into the office.” Wanda snorts.

“Pietro has been coming home in a sugar coma every night for a week. I have been appreciating the leftovers though.” The door to the Oval opens and the Joint Chiefs come out.

“Well, Mr. Barnes, how are you doing?” Admiral Fitzwallace is a kind man with hard edges.

“Admiral, I’m doing well. What are your plans for Christmas?” The Admiral smiles.

“My wife and I are going to my son’s house. I get to spend the day with my grandchildren crawling all over me.” He heads out the door. “You have a good Christmas, son.”

“You too, sir.” Steve heads into the office. Bucky jumps up, coming over to kiss Steve. “I brought you lunch. Remember, at four you’re going to take Aliah out and show her what she has to do tonight. And remind her that there will be a lot of people, so she doesn’t get nervous.”

“You going to be this way with our son?” Steve smiles so big that it nearly blinds Bucky. 

“I absolutely am. Do you think he’ll be able to do it next year? I mean a one year old can flip a switch, right?” Bucky hugs Steve because he can’t help himself.

“I don’t know, but we’re sure going to try. Oh wow, next year at Christmas we’re going to have a one year old.” Steve laughs and it’s nothing but joy.

December 22nd, comes with Bucky being called to the Sit Room when three American Soldiers are taken hostage. As he enters the room and everyone comes to attention, he looks over at Sam. Sam can see the frustration on the President’s face. “What have we got?”

“Sir, it looks like the soldiers were taken while out on patrol. No one has claimed responsibility and we only have the empty jeep. It does appear that it was as least 10-15 in an armed group.” The President looks up at Fitz then over to Nancy.

“How do we know they were armed?” The President looks over confused.

Nancy pulls up the intel. “There’s no blood at the scene, so we are assuming the group shot off some kind of celebratory fire after the capture. We have casings at the site.”

“Okay, where do we go from here?” Sam looks over at Fitz.

The discussion goes on for several more minutes and all Bucky can think about is Steve in New York waiting for him at the Tower. The President looks up. “Okay, when you have something concrete, a target, a group taking responsibility, we’ll get into it, but if anything happens to these soldiers, we will retaliate.”

Everyone stands when the President does. “Thank you, Mr. President.”

The President leaves the Sit Room with Sam on his heels. “What’s going on? That was a little abrupt.”

Bucky turns on him. “Becca is in labor. Steve’s already in New York and you know I was supposed to leave.”

“Damn, I didn’t know.” Sam pulls him to a stop.

“Yeah, well the labor started a few hours ago and I didn’t have time to tell anyone.” Bucky paces back and forth on the first landing headed upstairs. “I’m going to miss the birth of my own son.”

Sam stops the President with hands on his biceps. “You can still go, we’ll filter everything through a secure channel.”

The President stops, huffing a laugh. “You know I can’t go. I accepted this job and part of that means putting the country before the man.”

“But…sir…” The President heads up the stairs.

In the Oval, he picks up the phone, dialing Steve. Steve picks up sounding out of breath. “Steve?”

“Hey…hi…Buck…listen, this is going a lot faster than we thought. I don’t think you’re going to make it in time.” Steve starts talking to someone else. “Hang up, Buck. I’m going to facetime you.”

Bucky hangs up and suddenly he’s looking at Steve and Becca. Steve looks haggard. “Steve, what’s happening?”

There must be someone else holding the phone because he’s got a clear shot of Steve, Becca, and parts of his sister that he should never see. “Okay, so,” Steve stops, coaching Becca through a contraction. “So, Becca went into labor about three hours ago and this baby wants to meet his daddies cause he’s not waiting around.” Becca screams, growling towards the camera. “Becca is incredible and deserves her own private island.”

“Damn right I do, asshole!” Bucky chuckles at that. “I just…oh shit…want you to know…” She looks up at the camera, “I do not want to do this again, so if you screw this kid up, you don’t get a do over.” She’s screaming again and Bucky can’t believe what’s happening in front of him.

The door to the office opens and the senior staff comes in for the evening briefing. When they hear screaming then Steve’s voice, they gather around the desk. “Get Pepper, Wanda, and Pietro.” Natasha steps to the outer office. Within a few minutes, everyone that matters is standing around the President’s desk listening to Steve narrate what’s happening.

Seventeen minutes later, Bucky watches his son come into the world. The first cry gets a cheer from the staff. Bucky sits at his desk, looking at the baby and starts to cry. He’s beautiful, with dark hair and perfect lungs. Steve’s still hovering over Becca, who shoos him away, so he takes the phone from the nurse, thanking her. “Bucky, we have a son.” Steve’s not trying to hide tears; he’s too awed to try to stop them.

The door to the outer office opens again and Fitz comes in. “There’s no one outside and…” He hears the baby crying from the phone. “I’ll be damned.”

They clean the baby up and hand him over to Steve. The nurse takes the phone again, and Steve stares down at his son in wonder. “He’s so gorgeous. Bucky, he’s perfect. When are you getting here?”

Bucky’s leaning on his desk now, one hand over his mouth, tears streaming down his face. “Baby, that’s why I called. There’s a situation. I can’t come to New York.” He sniffles. “I missed my son’s birth. Jesus.”

Steve looks up, swaying back and forth, shushing their son. He takes the phone from the nurse and stares right at his husband. “James Buchannan Barnes!” Becca snorts in the background. “Listen very carefully, you are the leader of this country and that means things like this happen. You missed the birth, but that just means you’ll be there for every other day of his life. And if you are insistent on feeling guilty then I just won’t let you hold him when we get home. And just look,” Steve angles the camera at their son, “Babies come with hats.”

Bucky laughs. “God, I love you so much. I’m turning the camera, everyone’s here wants to see him.” Steve angles his so the baby’s face is in frame, everyone ooo’s and awww’s over him.

Sam smiles brightly. “Have you two picked out a name?”

Bucky looks at Steve, who nods. “Yeah, Maxwell Joseph Barnes. Max for short.” Bucky looks up and sees Fitz. “You need me?” Fitz nods. “I have to go, Steve. I love you so much. Kiss Max for me and Becca should get that private island. I’ll see what I can do.”

“You damn well better!” His sister screams from the background as the office breaks into laughter.

Two days later, Christmas Eve, Bucky stands in the portico waiting. The situation with the soldiers got resolved once they knew who took them. The President ordered a strategic strike and got the guys home. Making the calls to those families was a job that doesn’t come around too often, so the President enjoyed it.

Now, he’s waiting to meet his son for the first time and he’ll be damned if anything is going to stop him. The car pulls in and Steve’s smiling so big and all Bucky wants to do is kiss it off of him. The door opens and Steve jumps out, hugging and kissing Bucky all over his face. He pulls Bucky around the car and opens the other door. Reaching in, Steve unclips the belt in the car seat, picking Max up, and turning to hand him to Bucky.

Steve pulls out his phone, snapping pictures of Bucky crying again and kissing the baby’s head. “I love you so much. I just met you and I would give you the world if you asked.”

Steve comes over, hugging them both. Phil clears his throat getting Steve’s attention. He motions to the phone and Steve hands it over. Wiping the tears from Bucky’s face, Steve kisses him lightly. “Smile, we’re about to have our first family photo.”

Bucky carries him into the building, never letting his eyes leave the face of his son. Steve guides him through the hallways while people stop to watch. Once in the outer office, Bucky stops, grinning up at Pepper and Wanda. “Look at him.” The women crowd around, smiling and sniffling.

“Oh my god, sir, he’s beautiful.” Max has dark curls and chubby little cheeks and Steve leans in to kiss his head. Wanda slips an arm around Pepper, who is also sniffling. “When do we get to hold him?”

Bucky laughs wetly. “Not for awhile. I don’t think I want to let him go yet.” Steve opens the door and they head into the Oval.

“He’s perfect, isn’t he?” Bucky looks up and, although Steve looks tired, he’s more beautiful than Bucky remembers. Something in Bucky’s face must change because Steve looks at him quizzically. “What?”

“I…you…how did you get more beautiful?” Steve snorts a laugh.

“I think you’re in a baby haze. I haven’t slept since he was born. He’s not a sleeper, that one.” Bucky chuckles, looking down at his son.

“We have a son, Steve.” The connecting door opens and Sam comes in.

“Oh well looky here.” Sam comes over, hugging Steve then leaning over the President’s shoulder to get a look at the baby. “Well, you two did real good with this one.”

A tiny fist jerks out and a little whimper comes from Max. Steve gets up, grabbing the diaper bag. “I think he’s going to want to eat soon. It’s been almost two hours.” He gets out the bottle and formula. “I’ll be right back.” 

Bucky can’t take his eyes off his son, he’s dumbfounded that he’s here in this moment. “Sam, is it just me or is he really gorgeous?”

“I gotta tell ya, I’m not usually one to think of babies as cute, but this kid is really cute.” Bucky finally looks up, smiling at his best friend. “How are you feeling, Mr. President?”

Bucky takes a deep breath. “Like I really understand why I’m doing this job for the first time.” Looking back down as Max starts to fuss, he smiles again. “I want to make this a better world for him.”

Steve comes back in with a warm bottle, leaning in to take Max. “I’ll take…”

Bucky turns away, hoarding the baby. “You’ve had two days of doing this. It’s my turn.” Taking the bottle, Max starts to really fuss until Bucky puts the bottle to his lips. Latching on, the baby starts to eat. Bucky starts laughing through tears again. Looking up at Steve, he thanks everything that’s holy that he gets to have this. “I love you so much.”

Steve wraps around Bucky and the baby from behind, looking over Bucky shoulder. “I love you too.”

Steve goes up to the residence for a nap when the senior staff comes in for the morning brief before going home for Christmas. Bucky keeps the baby with him all day, through naps, diaper changes, and feedings, he holds his son close, talking about affairs of state. It’s one of the best days he’s ever had.

That evening, just before heading up to the residence, the President looks around at the office. So many things of importance have happened in this room, but none of them compare to a Poet Laureate walking into his life. “Let’s go see what Daddy has for dinner.” There’s a small grunt from Max making Bucky smile softly.

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone and anyone that's ever read one of my stories and liked it and/or commented on it. Thank you for your kind words.


End file.
